


Selectivity

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn-centric, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Pining, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: Finn is trying his hardest to be the best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetad. Any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.

If there was one thing Finn had noticed since joining the Resistance, it had to be interpersonal relationships. It did not matter much, the colour of your skin or your species or anything that made you different from a majority - which also didn't seem to be a big thing save from the humanoid front. Everyone was there for the same cause, so differences didn't matter. They were pushed aside and forgotten in a fight for justice. He liked that.

This indifference spread to every aspect of life on base. If you could understand each other you were friends. If you couldn't understand each other.. You were still friends. But one place this most definitely stood out was where it came to things more intimate than a pat on the back. Sex. This was a war, nobody knew what day was going to be their last, and so sure, there were preferences, but nobody was too picky. Gender, of all numerous variences, didn't matter to most as long as you could both safely, happily, get each other off. It was stress relief.

In the months between his waking and rehabilitation and Rey's return Finn didn't partake in the activities everyone else seemed so comfortable with. Sure, his new found friends amongst Poe and the other pilots regularly hooked up, maybe even spilled a little about it at a meal, but he kept quiet. He was still growing accustomed to watching facial expressions, catching quirks, learning how to communicate with both voice inflection and facial expression. It was exhausting. So adding random hook ups wasn't really something on his mind. There were the occasional moments when he would let his mind wander from his lighter duties to the two women he'd seen kissing earlier. Or the Twi'lek girl who had been so happily lounging as Snap kissed her neck. Perhaps Poe would drift into his thoughts as well but he immediately pushed that aside. That was his best friend, his roommate. Most importantly he never acted on the thoughts. Never so much as pleased himself to them.

But then Rey got back.

It had been an emotional reunion. The Millennium Falcon landing at the end of the air strip, a young woman emerging before an ancient Wookie, a slightly less ancient droid , and a legendary Jedi master. There was only a handful of people there to greet them, orders from General Organa (Leia, as she had insisted upon him calling her), in order not to be overwhelming. Leia, Finn, Poe and the ever-present BB-8 stood in wait. As soon as Rey came down the ramp she was sprinting for Finn, face full of an un-readable emotion as they collided and he wrapped his arms around her so tightly he was afraid she might crumble in his grasp. But she didn't. And she had changed. Her hair was back in a braid that laid flat against the top of her head, an even smaller, more delicate strand of braided hair hung right behind her ear. And she wasn't nearly as gaunt as she'd been the day he'd met her. In their excitement Finn almost missed the reunion of the general and her way-ward, Jedi, twin brother. The two were hugging each other so tightly it looked as if they might meld into one. And there were too many tears in that moment to count. But although the misery of loss was mingled with them, the joy of reunion instilled hope.

But that isn't what this story is about.

After their reunion on the landing strip, Finn and Rey had walked handed in hand (much to his delight) back to the room he shared with Poe. They talked for hours, filling each other in on what they couldn't talk about for months on end and then just babbling mindlessly. When Poe came in hours later, intent on crawling into bed and snoring the night away, he found the two young heroes tangled up in Finn's bunk, entirely clothed and looking all too comfortable for him to disturb. So he let them he.

When this became a routine occurrence though, it started to become a problem for both Finn and Poe. Poe's problem was simply one of awkwardness, getting used to practically sharing a space with a young woman (much younger than him). But Finn's was an entirely different issue. He was the one that Rey curled into nearly every night, seeking out his body heat like her life depended on it. He was the one who she, for all intents and purposes, had imprinted on. They'd both imprinted on each other actually. The biggest issue was this: after all the months of ignoring attractions and finding them pointless, he couldn't not - repeat could. Not. - ignore his attraction to the scavenger-turned-jedi-in-training. He hid it to the best of his ability, including untangling himself from her before she woke up in order to take care of... Things.. In the fresher. He tried his damn hardest to keep himself from looking at her for too long, letting himself think about how kriffing beautiful she was when she took her hair down and brushed it out - how he could just reach to push it away and kiss the pale skin of her neck. He pushed it down deeper and deeper because as far as he could tell she felt nothing of the same manner. Saw him as her friend (the first) and a comfort, somebody who she could actually trust whether it be with the stories of her lonely past or the stories of the day (And sure, she also enjoyed Poe's company, but who wouldn't love an equally as geeked out ace pilot).  
\--  
Just like the time before her return he held this in for months, letting himself grow more and more frustrated. It didn't come to the boiling point until he was sat in the room on his bunk, back against the wall as he rhythmically pounded his head back against the dura-creet wall. Not hard, but enough. His hands were digging into the sheets and his jaw was set and he was poignantly ignoring certain parts of his anatomy that tended to respond to a wayward thought of Rey. He didn't even snap out of it when Poe came sauntering into the room, helmet tucked under his arm and flight-suit clad body reeking of hours spent in a cockpit.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" the concerned voice of his friend finally pulled him out of the dark hole he'd dug and he blinked, clearing his dry throat.

"Yeah... M'fine" he sniffled and then wrinkled up his nose "Dameron, you smell like bantha shit." that earned him a hearty chuckle and the sound of zips and clips being undone as Poe worked through undressing.

"I am utterly desensitized to it at this point- surprised my nose hairs haven't like, burnt out yet and stopped kriffing working" he snorted and looked at Finn again. "You're sure you're fine? You looked all, forlorn and upset when I came in here. Didn't even say hi." he furrowed his thick brows and stepped out of his flight suit so he stood in regulation boxer briefs and an undershirt. Finn sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the wall with a final, heavy thunk.

"What are you supposed to do when you like somebody but you have no clue if they like you back?" he questioned, honestly miserable. Poe failed to hide a knowing smirk.

"I usually uh... Ask.. Or straight up proposition them...." he pulled off his undershirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket in the corner of their room. The leg of a pair of Rey's leggings was hanging out over the side. There was a silence between the two men for a moment as Poe stripped entirely and grabbed his towel from where he usually hung it. "Listen, kid, I know how you feel about Rey."

"Wha-"

"Don't. You know how you're still learning about facial expressions? Well some of them are just innate- and you, buddy, are absolutely shit at hiding the whole 'pining' face." he said matter-of-factly. Finn was fairly certain his face was on fire.

"Great..." Finn mumbled "so she knows and doesn't reciprocate."

"Ah ah ah. Before you start going down that road - I think she's absolutely clueless. She's got just as much of a social handi-cap as you, Finn."

"I'm not so sure about the 'as much' part...." he mumbled. Rey couldn't really be compared to him at all. He had grown up with masks and blasters but ended up being one of the most tactile, gentle social butterflies the base had. Rey had been raised by the sun and the sand, had learned to read people, and ended up having deep seeded distrust in most people. The Resistance was slowly becoming the exception to those rules. The point was, she was socialized to the point where she had hardened herself. And that emotional hardening was the only wall Finn could imagine that his feelings towards her failed to penetrate if Poe's theory was correct.

"Listen, Finno." - a nickname Poe had given him, even though he was fairly certain nicknames were usually shorter than the original name - "this isn't the conversation to be had while I'm reeking and in my birthday suit. So lemme hop in the shower and get dressed before we get into this?" Finn nodded.

It wasn't very long before Poe was wearing clean clothes and was sitting on the edge of Finn's bed with his wet hair just starting to curl around his face.

"Where were we now?" he questioned casually, smiling at Finn.

"I was saying that I don't think Rey is challenged the same way I am..."

"Oh, right, right. Okay. You're right, about the fact that you two aren't the same. You tend to trust and then learn to distrust, while she does the opposite. So while you build up the walls, she's gotta break hers down. From what I've gathered, although she's one tough woman, she is kinda... How do I word this.... She's not insecure, but at the same time she is, about losing you. And she's just gone and opened up the door for you. But there are some extra walls in there. Ones that keep different things locked away. And they not only keep you out, but her in." he paused and looked at Finn, obviously wordlessly asking if he got all this. Finn did and so he nodded for a continuance. "So. I actually think she just sees you as a friend- a very very good one with a handsome face and the body of a god," he winked, "but don't let the 'just sees you as a friend' thing deter you. Because for somebody like, Jess maybe, that'd mean it'll never happen, but for somebody like Rey, it just means you've gotta work okay? And hey! Maybe you'll tell her and she'll wrestle you down to the ground with a kiss! Maybe you'll tell her and she'll blush and duck her head, batting those pretty eyelashes and will accept but explain she's still getting used to things. But I'd bet a whole lot of money on you two. I mean, you already sleep together." he chuckled, grinning, ever the optimist as always.

"Has anyone ever told you you're uncomfortably wise for your age?" Finn mumbled and Poe laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm your age. But surprise surprise, add a decade and you've got some life experience... But I think the only people around here who could be classified are the general, Luke and Chewie."

"Can a Wookie really be that wise?"

"It's mostly profanity."  
\--  
After that whole conversation Finn had decided that he couldn't keep his mouth shut any more. He couldn't keep himself from telling Rey, telling this fierce woman how he felt. He decided on telling her when they were curled up in bed. He was pressed against her from behind, arm wrapped around her waist. Poe was on a mission.

"Rey? Could I talk to you about something?" he winced at how shaky his voice sounded after the long, comfortable silence that had blanketed them so comfortably. The girl twisted until she was facing him, green eyes expectant.

"Sure, what is it?" she smiled. Finn took a deep breath to steady himself.

"You know how... People around here like other people? In more than just a friend way?" he started out with, feeling his stomach twisting and flipping with nerves and anxiety. Rey nodded, still completely cool and collected, just an easy layer of curiosity bubbling above the freckles. "Well uhm. What- what would you say if-if-if I. If I said I felt that way about you?" he cringed at his stuttering, starting to steel himself for a rejection, steel himself for the moment she pushed him away, scrambling off the edge of the bed and out the door. But it didn't happen.

"I was waiting." she said very very softly "I was starting to think that maybe I'd read you wrong." there was a blush on her cheeks. Finn knew how to read that now.

"you mean... You knew?" she nodded and he continued "do... You feel the same way?" another nod.

"I-i think. I asked Leia about it. And she gave me this really weird smile and said that I should talk to you about it. I was going to soon.. But you've beaten me to it" she giggled, looking at him softly. The sheer amount of relief and joy he felt was near overwhelming. He hadn't really been planning for the best. Maybe it was good to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

"So... If... I like you.. And you like me... We are..?"

"I think, if you want it to, it would make us boyfriend and girlfriend..?" she bit her lip. Finn grinned widely, entirely unable to contain it.

"I would really really like that." he said quickly, a little embarrassed by his own eagerness. And then he had a surge of confidence, unlike anything he'd ever experienced. "Rey? Could I kiss you?"

And she kissed him.  
\--  
One month passed, two months passed, and when the third month came around Finn was getting annoyed with Poe. Finn and Rey had been 'more than friends' for three months but not much had changed. They had held hands before, lived together before. The only significant difference was that now they kissed and he was obsessed with calling her just about every pet-name in the galaxy. They hadn't gone further than a few make out sessions. And this is what Poe was annoying him about.

"You two seriously haven't - ya knowed?"

"For a man who is so open I'm surprised you're squeamish about saying the word 'sex.'" Finn deadpanned. Poe lived with them, they weren't going to be fooling around with him ten feet away. Besides, Rey seemed comfortable and he didn't want to push. No matter how badly he wanted her physically. Even if at times it actually literally physically pained him.

"Okay but you've been dating for three months and you're both young, and attractive, and YOU are AWFUL at keeping quiet in the bathroom - don't think I don't hear. You're killing yourself with this! I know you want her." Finn groaned.

"Yes! POE! I WANT HER! Of course I kriffing want her! I love her! I'm just afraid she doesn't want me!" and so that's how it came out. In the middle of the hangar, under Black One, he'd simultaneously admitted he loved her for the first time and also disclosed his insecurity. Finn froze, embarrassment and anxiety choking at him and sending him straight to his feet and out of the room. He didn't stop or slow down until he got to the room where he slammed the door behind him and curled up in bed. He loved her. And he wanted her. And he didn't know if she wanted him back.

He must have fallen asleep there, some sort of slight anxiety attack wearing him out and sending him into a deep slumber, but when he woke up Rey was standing at the end of the bed with her hair down and gnawing on her lip. He looked up at her in confusion, squinting through fuzzy eyes to focus. She had a weird expression on her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he managed softly, voice rough. Rey climbed onto the bed, up to him, and threw her leg over his thighs so she was straddling his lap. Next came her mouth slotted over his, soft and sweet and still a little bit inexperienced.

"I love you too." she said very softly, looking at him, her half conscious boyfriend, with something mysterious and slightly nervous behind her eyes. He stammered.

"Rey- I - wha? Where'd-"

"Poe told me what happened in the hangar today..." she explained shyly "... And he's bunking with Snap tonight.." her cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink, as did his.

"We-we don't have to do anything. Just- just because Poe's gone." he swallowed thickly. He was far more awake now. Rey shook her head.

"I want to..." she said quietly and sat up on his thighs, hands on his chest.

"You really want to? You're not just saying it because it's what I want to hear. Because you feel like you have to please me. Because if that's the case-"

"Finn. I want to... Two weeks ago I went to medical and they gave me a little implant... It set into full affect one week ago... And now today Poe said that you felt like I didn't want you... But I do. Finn, I really do. I just- I wanted to be safe. And I didn't know how to be... And I had to work up the courage to ask Leia about it.." she sighed and chewed at the inside of her lip. Finn sighed and sat up, Rey still in his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her, resting his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes for a long moment. He smiled and closed them, tilting his head and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, slow and easy. After a few moments it went from chaste and sweet to a little bit more, lips parting, quiet gasps coming from both of them. It felt so incredibly good, so good when her hands slid up from his chest to his shoulders, up his neck to cup his face between her palms. Finn tightened his own hold, nearly doubling his arms around her middle and pulling her so tight that their chests were pressed together. He licked into her mouth softly, tasting and exploring and enjoying the way it made her squirm down against his hips. It wasn't long before he was hard enough to be compared to dura-creet and every nerve ending seemed to sing under her touch. He had a question.

"Rey- ah.. Rey" he whispered, breath a little labored from all the kissing. Her eyes were darting this way and that over his features, taking him in, studying the way the light bounced off his high cheekbones.

"Yes?" her voice had an edge to it that made Finn shudder. She sounded desperate.

"What-what does that... Implant thing do?" he managed. Rey stilled for a moment before giggling quietly.

"It keeps me from getting pregnant.... I thought you knew that's what I meant by safe." she bit her lip. Finn smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and chuckling, relieved but equally nervous.

"So we can-"

"Yes. Yess Finn. Can-can we? I want..." he didn't have to be asked twice, cutting her off with a hot kiss and cradling her as he rolled them over. He deposited Rey on the mattress beneath him, still kissing her intently as he settled between her legs. He could definitely get used to this. He'd even be satisfied entirely clothed if he could just feel her weight beneath him like this for eternity. Finn couldn't believe this was happening. Rey, beautiful, wonderful and powerful Rey, was letting him do this - letting herself do this. It was a mutual experience. Her hands were tugging up on the material of his shirt, hips rolling up and creating the most perfect friction. She keened and hummed happily as he kissed her neck, exploring the skin he'd thought so much about.

"Finn, get rid of this stupid thing...." she managed, pulling his shirt up. He smiled and pulled back, letting her pull the light blue fabric off over his head and toss it aside. Her eyes were darting everywhere again.

"You're acting like you've never seen me before" he chuckled at barely a whisper and started to lean back in. Her hands on his shoulders stopped him, keeping him up and looking at the expanse of rich, dark skin in front of her. The tone of the muscles that worked so beautifully beneath the surface. If he'd known any better he would have thought she was looking at some glorious work of art. But that wasn't exactly how he felt.

"It's different... Looking at someone when they're changing... And when you get to undress them yourself.." she murmured, eyes still taking him in with her fingertips following close behind. Her fingernail scraped across the sensitive skin of a nipple and he sucked in a harsh breath, cock twitching.

"Rey..." he breathed, somewhere between a plea and a warning. She bit her lip and lifted her arms above her head.

"Your turn.." she said softly, implying that he should undress her as well. He immediately reached for the tail of her shirt, earning a giggle out of her from his eagerness. He slowed and took a deep breath, pulling it up over her head as she raised her shoulders to make it easier. Finn could swear he forgot how to breathe. There she was, hair splayed out around her head like a halo, freckled cheeks burning a pink that extended from there all the way down to the tops of her shoulders. Round, small, soft breasts were on display for him, dusty pink nipples pert and attentive. She was perfection in every sense of the word.

"Rey..." he breathed her name and ran his fingers over her shoulders, timid and weary of touching elsewhere.

"Touch me? Please?" she said as if she had sensed his reluctance to go further. And gods, when he did, he thought he might just short circuit. Her breasts fit perfectly against the palms of his hands, just enough to touch, not too much to handle. And the way her breath hitched when he massaged gently. He leaned back in to kiss her lips, breathing in her gasps and quiet whimpers. He learned she liked it when he pinched lightly on her nipples. He learned that he could kiss down between her breasts, run his hands down her sides and when he wrapped his plump lips around the sensitive pink skin of her nipples she would arch her back and give a high whine of pleasure. They found that talking wasn't all that necessary for them, they could read each other as if it were second nature.

Finn had his lips pressed to her abdomen, right below her navel, as he slid her leggings down her thighs. He was surprised, bordering on shocked when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. His expression had apparently been funny and it earned a happy giggle. He looked up to her face and smiled.

"pretty naughty... Not wearing underwear." he looked back down to the patch of sandy curls that covered her mound and decided it looked perfectly soft and kissable. So he did and earned himself a surprised gasp.

"Finn...?" she sounded a little timid and so he looked up at her, remembering something that had been discussed amongst the pilots one evening when they were all a little bit tipsy.

"Rey, may I try something? I promise it will feel good" he soothed his hands down her legs, feeling the soft hair against his palms. He'd heard some women shaved, but Rey didn't, and he actually didn't mind. It was soft and nice actually. Rey bit her lip and the nodded, pushing up onto her elbows. He smiled and kissed the mess of curls again, carefully parting her legs to open her up for him. He could smell her arousal, and now see it, and when he ran his tongue over her experimentally he could taste it, taste her. She was thick on his tongue, something somewhere between sweet and salty and there was nothing he'd ever had that he could compare it to. She was delicious. Rey's thighs quaked on either side of his head, a quiet sound escaping her lips, like it felt good but she couldn't believe it. So he did it again, more purposeful now as he ran the tip of his tongue through her folds. He looked up at her, watching as her eyes rolled back and she went utterly pliant beneath his mouth. He could get used to this. She squirmed under his mouth as he delved deeper, crying out as he licked into her core until she was dripping wet. His head was swimming, lower face wet from her. He didn't know if she'd cum but she seemed pretty pleased as she weakly tried to push him back, too sensitive for more.

"You okay?" he murmured, wiping his face on the inside of her thigh. She gave a single, exhausted chuckle.

"I came twice. I'm very okay." and oh- how had he missed that? "come up here..." she managed and he happily obliged, crawling up her body and blushing as she caught him in a kiss, tongue coming out to lick her own taste from his lips. Gods that was hot. Out of nowhere, he found himself groaning, pleasure running up and down his spine as Rey's hands found the front of his trousers and pressed experimentally against the straining buldge his cock made beneath the fabric.

"I- ah.. Oh-" she undid the button, moved her hands to his hips, and tucked her thumbs under both his trousers and boxers and pushed them down. After a few inches she couldn't reach with her arms anymore and used her toes to grip and shove the clothes down to his ankles. His member was free now, pressed against her hip hard and proud. A little nervous, he kicked his trousers off and looked at her. Now they were both naked, pressed against each other in the dim light of their room. Rey's hand timidly wrapped around his cock, unsure of what to do until he accidentally bucked his hips and groaned. She seemed utterly proud of herself when she figured out just the right speed and pressure that made his toes curl into the sheets and his head fall against her shoulder. Before he could finish she stopped, looking at him with an odd expression. He furrowed his brow in question.

"I want you.. Want you inside of me..." she blushed. Finn pressed his face to her neck and didn't try to hold back a smile.

"I was really hoping.." he murmured and kissed her jaw "I want that too..." he said as he pulled back to look at her. She was smiling shyly, chest heaving, and he had never seen her eyes so blown. There was a little bit of shuffling, moving into the most comfortable position for both of them, before he looked directly into her eyes again. The length of his cock was pressed against the witness of her core, moving slowly and teasing as he gasped through that new sensation.

"You're sure you're ready?" he whispered, one hand cupping her face while the other gripped the base of his dick. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah... Go ahead..." she nodded, biting her lip. Finn dragged the head of his cock through her folds until it caught at her entrance, just the tip pushing in. He shuddered and gasped, looking at her face for a reaction. She seemed fine and so he proceeded, inching forward. He'd heard about this hurting for the woman, and he really didn't want that to happen to Rey. Apparently though, he'd done a good job of getting her ready and comfortable because he bottomed out without her so much as wincing. When he hit something deep inside she let out a low sigh and wrapped her legs around his hips, ankles locking behind his back.

"You okay, babe?" he managed, if not a little choked. She was so hot and wet and impossibly tight around him that he was having a hard time thinking. Rey nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"M'fine... Please move..." she breathed and tightened her arms around him. Finn nodded and kissed her as he slowly pulled back out, only the head remaining for a moment before he pushed back into her heat. She moaned into his mouth, unabashed and loud. It made him feel like this was where he belonged. And he really did, they fit so well, their bodies pressed tight to each other as they moved. It was slow and hot, breathing heavy and interrupted by pleased gasps. Finn breathed out praises into her ear like she were a goddess. And to him she really was. All of the time and no time at all passed as they moved, hungry and learning each other like this for the first time. Rey started to whimper, her brow furrowed deeply, and reached between them, needing more, needing to be touched. He pulled her hand away, still rocking into her as he pressed his thumb to her clit and worked in slow circles. Meer seconds past before she cried out, shaking and shuddering and squeezing his cock with the tight muscles of her body. And then he was faltering, spilling over and filling her with his load of hot, white seed. They collapsed into the sheets, sweating and panting and smiling. They had done it, giddy as they laid in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Rey squirmed until it pushed Finn out of her, his softening cock uncomfortable inside her over-stimulated core. He made a quiet sound of displeasure and nuzzled into her, holding her tight.

"I love you... I love you so much.." Finn mumbled, out of it but entirely honest.

"I love you too, Finn. More than you even know." she whispered back. That had been one of the best experiences of her life. He was amazing, truly indescribabe.

After a while they got up, cleaning themselves and changing the sheets before curling up together. He had pulled on boxers and she had just pulled on his shirt. They were out in moments, snoring and exhausted, completely aware that in the morning they would wake up to Poe ribbing them about how the room stank of sex.

Fin.


End file.
